bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Coyote Starrk
is an Arrancar and the primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, making him the most powerful Arrancar or Hollow under Aizen's command. Appearance He resembles Shunsui Kyōraku in looks and demeanor in that he is lazy and easy going, although Shunsui is more carefree than lazy, as opposed to Stark who is more lazy than care free. His shoulder-length hair is dark and parted down the middle. He also has a goatee. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a bottom jaw that is positioned like a necklace. His hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tatoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his gloves. Personality Stark is a male arrancar who appears to be very lazy; he is seen sleeping when the Espada learn of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, and does not appear overly concerned by the news, stating there was nothing he could do about it now. In comparison to the other more serious Espada members he is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse. When he is shown to be serious however his personality changes completely; he comes off as reluctant but nonetheless willing to do what has to be done to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue despite saying he abhors such a strategy. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Stark initially appears as a shadowy figure for a short period of time, along with several other Espada, observing Aizen creating Wonderweiss Margera.Bleach manga Chapter 229 Hueco Mundo arc He next appears when the Espada are gathered by Aizen about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, apparently sleeping right before it. He is later seen sleeping when the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. His Fracción, Lilinette, wakes him up and informs him of the event but Stark already knows about it. Lilinette urges him to do something, but Stark simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?". This causes Lilinette to crudely harm him.Bleach manga Chapter 269 Later, after Las Noches is invaded by the Gotei 13 and the 8th, 7th and 5th Espada are killed in battle, he appears suddenly before Orihime as she heads over to heal Kenpachi. Before Ichigo and Kenpachi can stop him, he vanishes away with her, as per Aizen's orders. He appears reluctant to do so, as he comments he feels uncomfortable doing such a thing. Regardless, he brings her back to Aizen, just as he begins to set his plan to destroy Karakura Town into motion.Bleach manga Chapter 313 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen travels to Karakura Town he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Stark, along with Lilinette, to the fake Karakura Town along with the two other strongest Espada and their fraccions to do battle with the force from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 When Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen in his shikai, he narrowly avoids the attack. When Barragan himself decides to take control of the situation, tells Stark to "not have a problem with that". He lazily agrees, which earns him a kick from Lilinette. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan's Fracción are killed, all the other Arrancar pair up against the shinigami and begin to battle. He and Lilinette engage in battle with Captain's Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga Chapter 328 Stark goes as far as to ask if they can "pretend to fight" until it's over. Ukitake is surprised by this suggestion, but Kyōraku gleefully states that it is an excellent idea. But he declines the offer, saying that he must fight, likely because of the knowledge of what's at stake. Stark lazily remarks "What a pain" and draws his sword ready to battle. Kyoraku then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku, Momo and Halibel's Fraccion, asking Stark if they should also put on a show. Stark not amused at Kyoraku's attempt at humor flatly says no and states that neither one of them is fighting at full strength anyhow. Stark then makes note of how Kyoraku's short sword is still being sheathed. When Kyoraku explains why Stark further notes that Kyoraku is obviously ambidextrous and that he's stronger with his left hand then his right, therefore Stark doesn't quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Kyoraku is somewhat amused at Stark's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Kyoraku then proceeds to attack Stark which the latter then dodges. While Kyoraku then surprises Stark by switching hands mid attack and correcting his swing, he makes his right hand's strength match his left. After Stark comments on the change, Kyoraku asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Stark comments that Kyoraku is already plenty strong enough and he wouldn't want him using his short sword. Kyoraku decides then to unsheathe his sword. After Yamamoto kills Allon and subsequently defeats Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, Stark notices Halibel's change in tactics (which forces Tōshirō Hitsugaya to activate his Bankai) and Kyōraku begins to assume that Halibel is the 3rd Espada, He then states that he hopes Stark is #2 so that the battle would be a little easier for him, but Stark reveals himself to be the Primera (#1). Kyoraku does not seem to be very surprised, merely stating that the battle would not be "too" easy after all.Bleach Chapter 339 Powers & Abilities Stark is the primera (1st) Espada in Aizen's army, meaning Stark's abilities are the strongest amongst all of the Arrancar and Hollows under Aizen's command. Sonido Master: Starks' abilities have yet to be seen other than a form of teleportation (or most likely, a very skilled usage of Sonido) used to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki's and Ichigo Kurosaki's attacks and to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant. Garganta: He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Cero Great Spiritual Power: With no doubts Stark's spiritual pressure is extremely high. Therefore the Top 4 Espada are forbidden to release their true power within Las Noches. Perceptive Combatant: Stark has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección' Has not been revealed Fracción * , is a female arrancar who seems quite mischievous. She enjoys waking Stark up in unusual ways: first by shoving her fist in his throat, then by squeezing his testicles. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does seem to show some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo. Currently, she is in Fake Karakura Town, fighting Jūshirō Ukitake. Strangely, her relationship with Stark is not that of a normal Espada and a Fraccion. Instead, they seem to act like siblings, indicated by her pulling pranks on Stark and addressing him by his name without any honorifics. Trivia *He is apparently named after a French Designer, Philippe Starck. *In German, 'Stark' means strong or heavy. In accordance to fashion, 'Stark' means cool. In English, 'Stark' also means "Grim" *In Spanish "Primera Espada" or "Primer Espada" is a term referring for a bullfighting matador very prominent, but it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Stark is the only one of the top three who has revealed both his Hollow hole and Mask fragments. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male